Never What Was Expected
by Rockien
Summary: Sequel to "Expressions of the Secret Lovers"! ITS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Sequel (To "The Expressions of the Secret Lovers")**

**(Clare's POV)**

It's my Senior year at Degrassi, my fiancé, Eli, graduated last year. He proposed just before I went into labor for our daughter, Addison (Addie).

Addie is asleep in her crib in her room. "Hey babe," Eli said walking in the door.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked. He works at The Dot, for almost a year now.

"Fine, I missed you though." He said walking over to kiss me. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I sighed into him. I can't wait until we're married. His hands slid down my sides to my waist. Then my butt where he squeezed, hard. I giggle and pulled at his shirt.

I may be engaged and a mom, but I still have teenage hormones. He yanked his shirt of for me and I caressed his strong, hard chest. He moaned and picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. We laid down on the bed, our lips still intertwined.

He started pulling off my shirt and bra. His lips moved down to my breast and sucked hard on my nipple. I moaned in pleasure and started pulling off my pants as I pulled his off.

We were fighting each others clothes off until neither of us had any on. He smirked and his special thing was just about to enter me. I closed my eyes in anticipation. He was less than an inch away when of course we were interrupted.

"MAMA!" Addie cried from her room. Eli sighed and got off me and help me up. I put my robe on and ran off to Addie's room.

"What is it, honey?" I asked as I walked into her room. She had bunnies and bears all over the place, I needed to clean.

"Park! Park!" She cried. She has loved the park ever since Eli took her eight months ago.

"You want to go to park now?" Eli said, walking in, using his baby voice. He was an amazing father and he was crazy for Addie.

"Yeah! Yeah!" She squealed. I smiled and picked her up from her crib and put her outdoor clothes on. She kissed me on the cheek and cuddled up to me. She loves to kiss on people. Its just so cute.

"Hey now, its MY job to kiss mommy!" Eli says licking the side of my face, laughing.

"ELI! That's nasty! God," I freak.

Eli laughed and he kissed Addie on the cheek. She giggled. We were all so happy together. I couldn't wait to marry Eli. He was my true love. We were meant to be, forever and ever.

"I love you," Eli said looking in my eyes. I was gazing off into space, and he brought me back down to reality. But this reality wasn't a hell and scarce place. It was a fulfilled and loving place. Only with him though.

I smiled at him. "I love you far more," I said. He gave me an appalled look.

"I deny that!" He said smugly. I laughed and we walked over to Eli's hearse Morty. Yes we still old Morty. He is family after all.

Addie loves Morty, he's just like her daddy. Eli drove even though I have a license now, he always drives so I don't mind.

Addie jumps into the back and squeals. "Oh no you don't," I said picking her up and putting her in the front. She's obsessed with being in the back. I won't let her though, there use to be dead people back there for crying out loud!

Eli laughed and told Addie to listen to me.

Addie looks a lot like me. Her eyes are the same color as mine, as is her hair. But I could tell she had a lot of Eli in her. She was just so much like him it was scary sometime.

But I love them both.

_The Next Day_

"How do I look?" I asked as I walked out of the dressing room at the bridal shop.

"Amazing! It fits your figure perfectly," Ali said. "That's the one, Clare!" She was my maid of honor so she was at all the planning and such.

"You really think?" I asked, turning to see every angle in the full sized mirror.

"Yes!" Ali screamed. "But even if you do go in jeans and a t-shirt, Eli's going to love it."

I laughed at the image that created, but it was true. "But there's no way I'm getting married in jeans!"

"Ha! Liked I'd let you!" Ali scolded. "This is as much my wedding as it is yours,"

"Since when?" I asked eyeing her.

"Since I decided," She said, looking at the bridesmaids dresses. "So, how many bridesmaids are there?"

"There's you, and Darcy is coming back for the wedding, so her too. And…" I trailed off. I hadn't really thought of bridesmaids.

"That's it?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"What about Jenna?" She asked.

"Why Jenna?"

"She's changed, Clare. And she wanted to apologize for the KC thing."

"I still can't believe KC left her when she was pregnant." I said. KC knocked up Jenna around the same time I was pregnant, but she was further along than me.

"Her son, Carmon, is major cute!" Ali squealed, like Addie does. I snickered.

"I guess Jenna is okay," Me and Jenna aren't enemies, but we aren't BFF's.

"Okay, I'll give her a call later and tell her," Ali said.

"Okay," I said.

My wedding, I can't believe it. I'm getting married and I have a baby. I you had told me my freshman year all this was going to happen then I wouldn't of believed you. But here I am.

With Eli. With Addison. Picking out a wedding dress with Ali. This isn't what I ever expected, but I'll take it anyways.

**FINALLY! Its here! Thanks SO much for everyone's waiting. Was it worth the wait? I hope so! Thanks so much for encouraging me to make this Sequel. And go read "The Expressions of the Secret Lovers" if you haven't. It'll make this make A LOT more sense. LOL. Thanks and I think I've got everything under control. BUT I'm starting school back up on Monday so IDEK when I'll update again.**

**-Rockien **


	2. Authors Note

Ughhh! I can't think of anything! I know its been FOREVER since I even bothered posting and I know how much Authors Notes suckk. But.. I am completely stuck!

Helpp?

Rockien


End file.
